derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weeaboo scale
The Weeaboo scale is a scale used by Derp Cat Legion and the Avian Union to categorize weeaboos. The levels of the scale are listed below: Stage 0 Level 0 Weebs are normal people who like anime. They are not seen as a threat and are generally treated as normal people. Level 0 only exists on the weeaboo scale by technicality and is not generally acknowledged. Characteristics of a Level 0 Weeaboo include: * Interest in anime. Stage 1 Level 1 weebs are also pretty much normal people, but with slight anime-based quirks. Characteristics if a Level 1 Weeaboo include: *Occasionally specifying the distinction between anime and cartoons. *Enjoying and often watching anime *Rarely using Japanese words like "kawaii", and usually doing so ironically. *Being able to see how cringey their fellow weeaboos can be. *Denying that they are weeaboos and claiming to just like anime. *Owning at least one manga or anime related merchandise. *having a anime profile pic Stage 2 Level 2 weebs are similar to people at Stage 1 but with the following symptoms * visiting anime cons * being slightly more aggressive then stage one infected when it comes to distinctions between western animation and anime * starts spending time on the anime tags at Pintrest, tumbler, reddit, youtube or 4 chong for one to two hours at a time * lowered praise , excitement and enjoyment of western media Stage 3(final normal stage before confirmation of being a weeb) * having multiple pieces of anime merch (10-20) * casually reads multible fanfics of the anime(10 or more) * spends hours waiting for certain features of a anime(deleted scenes , fan speculation, midnight screenings , etc) * spending time on the anime tags at Pintrest, tumbler, reddit, youtube or 4 chong for two to four hours at a time * claims that sub is better than dubs stage 4(officially a weeb) * casual usage of japanese words in normal conversation * aggressive claims that anime is superior to western animation * has a shelf devoted to the anime and or merch * actively seeks out the rule 34 of the anime currently viewing * same thing with the websites but goes on fanfiction . net and deviant art and time on the tags or boards increases to four to six hours * wants to visit japan because of anime * calls people senpai Stage 5(Cease) * actively writes there own fanfiction and or rule 34 * owns japanese weaponry and or clothing despite lack of knowledge * would claim to be half japanese * a entire wall is devoted to anime posters, rule 34 and merchandise * may have hundreds of dollars of anime merchandise * hatred of any western media produced * probably death due to an overload of cringe from being cringey Stage 未知の If a person somehow manages to survive stage Five and reaches this stage on the Weeaboo scale, their mind would be so warped by the animoo's that they would be unsocial to the point of being legally classified as ded and would be better off being executed Trivia * The scale was originally intended to from 1 to 10 but was condensed down to 5 stages, 6 stages if Stage 未知の is counted. * Weeaboos themselves will likely get another page in the future. * I would say "Not to be confused with Otakus" but anyone who pretends they're different things is a weeb (usually level 1-3) trying to make themselves look better or help their own self esteem. Category:Scales Category:Weeaboos Category:Cringe Category:Cringe classification Category:Derp